ANIMALS MAGIC LOVE!
by lazylollipop girl
Summary: have you ever heard the story of Hansel and Gretel well then you are you have the wrong story but if you throw in a little bit of magic and just a pinch of love and a animal into the mix well then you got a mess but you also have my story.


*in announcer-man voice* Welcome to ANIMALS?!... MAGIC?!... LOVE?!...

Ichigo : hello and welcome to the very first chappie I am so happy that you gave it a chance it means a lot to so thank and I would love it if you would leave a review because I love the feeling of getting a new review a new review on my story a new smile on my, a review a day makes the smiles stay XD

Misao: REALLY?!

Momoko: what? I liked it. 8`(

Miyako: so did I what is wrong with it?

Kaoru: EVERTHING I mean it toke her like 20 minutes to make that up when I could have made it up in 1. That is what is wrong.

Ichigo: well I guess some people don`t like rhymes.

Misao: that is not what is wrong I loved it. the thing is that I read the summary and wanted more who else wanted more if you did then leave a review please? XD (BTW I helped make up the rhyme and BTW again I am her little sister and yes I am real and P.S. Kaoru thinks she is the awesome one but in truth she is not I am XD)

Ichigo: *sing-song voice* disclaimer

Kaoru: I guess I will since none of you chickens has guts enough Lazylollipopgirl does not own me or the girls or the boys better known as PPGZ and RRBZ but she does own the O.C.s and that`s it.

Everyone: ENJOY THE STORY XD

Ichigo`s POV

Me, I am wearing my some what baggy jeans, my white with orange glittery flower T-Shirt, my sliver Nike Converse, I have dark-purple hair in a right side pony and a sun clip on the left side and I have midnight blue eyes, Momoko, she was wearing her favorite sun dress, it was hot pink and was shorter in the front and the back was to the knee, light pink ballet flats, red hair in a high pony tail with a big red bow and pink eyes, Kaoru was wearing a green t-shirt that said "WHO NEEDS A MAN?", some American eagle jeans, some dark green Jordens with light green laces, she has raven black hair and green eyes , Miyako she was wearing a white leather tunic that covers her butt, a pair of diva jeans the turned darker blue the farther down they go, and some blue flats, she has blond hair in two curly pig tails and sky blue eyes and Misao is wearing purple t-shirt that has a happy bunny on it and it says your perfect except for ten things, she is wearing a pair of dark purple skirt\shorts that finished a little lower then mid thighs, some tennis shoes that are a light purple, she has dark blue hair a long left side pony-tail with a moon hair pin on the right side and purple eyes.

We all ran into the forest as what seemed to be the sky falling it was raining so hard, we saw this weird looking house, well it was more of a hut on a hill we ran up and knocked to asked if we could stay there while it was raining, this old women who looked like a witch answered, she did not look happy at all "excuse me?" I said in my sweetest voice "can we stay till` it stops raining?" "of course my dears" She said in a witch like voice, we walk in the old run down cottage "where are we again?" Kaoru whispered to me with worry in her voice "calm down ok we are fine I mean this nice old lady let us in her house right I mean how bad can she be?" I whispered back "I am sure the kids in the story about the witch and the bread crumbs thought the same thing!" she whispered angrily "whatever" I whispered I turned around to see my sister`s enjoying themselves they were singing songs and dance that's good but 'Kaoru`s right' I thought 'we have to be super careful there is just something wrong with that old woman but I just can`t put my finger on it but why not? Hmmm' "hey what are you thinking about?" Kyoko asked me "hm? Oh! Nothing don`t worry about it ok?" "k but remember not to treat me as if I am younger then you cuz you know I that I am older then you kay`?" she asked "ok." I said 'but I am still worried about the old lady' I thought I looked back at where the old lady had been sitting and she was gone 'where did she go?' I thought freaking out then I heard some quite yelling I turned around to see that Kaoru was quietly yelling at the old lady and threating her then she got angry and started to chant something and then I saw a bright white and then it went black.

Ichigo: so what did you think?

Misao: it was so good

Kyoko: hi I am Kyoko and I am a triplet with Misao and Ichigo *smiles*

Momoko: HI!

Miyako: hi *smiles a sweet smile*

Kaoru: Momoko did you have candy again?

Momoko: Mayyybeee *giggles* oh I need a nap *passes out onto the ground*

Ichigo: O.O oh my umm i- um- we- um- we have to go now bye bye *giggles*

Everyone except for Momoko: bye see you next time

Kyoko-Sherry

Ren-who ever she wants it to be


End file.
